what's on your mind?
by Midoridoll
Summary: WARNING LEMON STORY! Ikkaku needs a place to sleep... and there is just one persone who has enough room for him...will he survive? Ikkaku X Mizuho
1. Chapter 1: what to decide?

**I do not own bleach or any of the character! this will be rathed M for Mature contants! **

**Lemon in next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1: The decision **

Mizuho barked in to Ikkaku's room….

"Darliiiiing! I have made you breakfast!" Mizuho blushed and smiled widely at Ikkaku.

_*Damn that woman! * _Ikkaku thought as he was rudely awaked by the screaming girl.

"Will you stop that already! Your annoying the shit out of me!" Ikkaku screamed against Mizuho.

Mizuho blushed and putted her hands to her face and wiggled her ass " I'm so sorry darling! I didn't meant to wake you up like this!" she grabbed the door handle "breakfast is already served" she said smiling again. She start humming and closed the door behind her walking towards the living room.

Ikkaku signed in frustration, "when is that woman going to learn she should give me a break?…"

he asked himself, lucky for him he was still under the warm blankets. He stood up, made up his bed and grabbing his trousers from the nightstands . Yumichika wasn't there this time because Ikkaku was assigned a mission on his own.

As he was trying to put on his trousers, he started a fight with it because it just didn't want to get on. "**DARLIIIING**! " Mizuho shouted cheerfully and the door slammed open ones again.

"WAAAAH!" Ikkaku screamed and fell to the floor, having a major blush on his face he stood up.

(Not thinking about his situation) and screamed at Mizuho.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing! I'm trying to put some freaking clothes on here and you just keep on breaking my privacy! Really what the hell is going on in that stupid mind of your! Do you really think….."

As Ikkaku was screaming at Mizuho he didn't notest the way she looked….there was a blush on her face…not just a blush, but a very deep shade of red. As Ikkaku was stamping on the floor she could only stare. Ikkaku's screaming went right out of the window, and all sorts of thoughts came in to her mind.

**Mizuho's view:**

(before she opened the door),

*_Hmmm, owe yes I forgot to put clean clothes in the closet, guess he's already done by now.*_

(Mizuho opens the door)

"**DARLIIING!**" Mizuho opens the door and instantly drops the clothes she was carrying around.

After he had fallen to the floor, Ikkaku stood up with all his pride and glory..

His head was shining in the light off the lamp making it look more smoother than it already was.

His trousers around his ankles, and he had nothing on but a pair of white, clean boxers.

His body was outright gorgeous to her, it had some scars on it but that made him more manly then

He already was. An enormous blush creped upon her face.

*_Wow….that's my darling underneath his clothes…he's so hot.*_

She putted a hand on her cheek, and didn't even listing to what Ikkaku said…

*_I have only see him ones like this, in the shower…but not as good as this view..what would It be like if I could touch his shoulders? It would probable feel how it looks like, so muscular..and his chest and belly to…_

_and what about his…..BAD GIRL!*_

**Normale view:**

"Do you understand!" Ikkaku screamed at the smaller girl in front of him. He then saw the way she was looking at him. He looked down at himself and give out a small yelp covering up what he could cover. "You pervert! Staring at me like that, how the hell do you think you are?"

Mizuho didn't react.

"first you start barking in and then your plainly look at me in my state, you don't even have the decency to look away!", Mizuho still didn't react.

He putted on his trousers and closet the zipper. "Helllloh!" He starts waving in front of her face. Mizuho was so deep in her thoughts she forgot everything around here, she even didn't notest how Ikkaku was now standing in front of her waving his hand and shouting. The only thing she could think of was his nice body hovering above her, well he kissed her on the face and neck and roomed his hands all over her body. She started leaning against the door, totally zoomed out.

Ikkaku was now really getting mad. This woman was totally out of space in her mind and even he couldn't get her out of it *_What the hell is she thinking of?* _He thought by himself and crossed his arms. He walked up to her. Standing a couple of centimeters away from her. The hand on her face moved to her neck..and she closed her eyes, she even started to breath heaver.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow, He then places both of his hands against the door (Mizuho in the middle) and moved his head besides hers, "say…what in kami's name are you thinking of" he said softly.

Mizuho's eyes snapped open, she was face to face with ikkaku now who looked dead serious.

"uhmm..well..I-I..was..uuuhm" She didn't know what to say, she really wanted to melt and disappear in the ground for good on this moment.

Ikkaku looked her in the eyes, he saw a strange glister in them and fear….definitely fear.

A sly smirk came across his face as he was planning to play a little with her.

"…" He grabbed Mizuho's throat, Mizuho let out a small whimper.

"please…don't hurt me" she plead looking in to Ikkaku's dark eyes not knowing what he was going to do next.

He placed his lips next to her ear and whispered, " tell me little girl….what were you thinking of? If you tell me the truth I let you go but if you lie…I need to punish you, hehehe"

Mizuho didn't know what to say, "well?" Ikkaku asked .

*_Now she really needs to tell me what she was thinking of, Ha! that will learn AND embarrassed the little bitch!*_

Mizuho swallowed, battling in her mind weather to tell him or..just lie and get the consequences.

She took the second option….

**Ikkaku's view:**

She was still breathing heavely, he could hear her heart beat right out of her chest.

He looked in to her eyes again and he could see she was battling with herself.

*_I hoop for her she makes the right decision, or she will end up in a pretty bad situation * _

He smirked from the inside. She was now talking to him.

" w-well I was thinking about s-something I saw the other day, s-still don't know why,b-but it was a bit vulgar…I'm sorry I didn't listen, w-wel that's over, now let me do the laundry again".

He could see in her eyes she was lying and kept her on her place. He squished the hand around her throat a bit harder. "You're lying" He said and squished harder but not too hard that it would start to shook her. He saw her eyes getting a little wet and he could feel she was sweating like a mad man. He got back to her ear. Feeling the heat radiate from her body.

*_She doesn't smell bad thought_* He thought and sniffed a bit more of her natural perfume.

He started to move a little closer to her wondering how she would react. He could feel her stiffen up against him as her chest touches his. He could feel how soft it was and closet his eyes for a second

Letting the feeling linger for a bit but the spoke to her again.

"Let's make a deal…If you lie again, I will walk out of this door and never come back..but…if you tell me the truth now…I will give you a reward." He could feel she was holding her breath a little.

"what will it be?"


	2. Chapter 2: The decision

**I do not own bleach or any of it's charcters!**

**Rated M for mature contents (such like this)**

**Got any idea's comments or want more chapters then to leave it as a one shot? **

**Just say it :P**

* * *

Normally Mizuho was a strong woman, whenever a man tried to overpower her she did not allow it.

She would fight back and be a big bitch. Even her own brother was scared of her.

But there was just one man who made a mess of her mind, Ikkaku Madarame .

She felt his hot breath in her neck as he spoke to her, "what will it be?".

he grabbed her arm gently with his free hand and the hand around her throat relaxed.

Suddenly the words she had locked up came flowing out of her mouth like nothing happened.

" I was thinking about..me…and you.." as she spook the words Ikkaku decided to give her a small treat and liked her earlobe.

A big shiver went down her spine as she felt what Ikkaku was doing, without thinking of it she moved her head automatically to the side to gain him more excess . She kept on talking,

" I couldn't help myself..", Ikkaku started to place butterfly kisses in her neck up to her jaw line.

She shivered again. " I thought about you, having your hand all over me…and..how you would ravish my mouth and body and..And.." She couldn't talk anymore.

Ikkaku moved the hand from her neck to her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He was nibbling on her ear now and the hand on her arm moved to her back, sliding down toward her ass.

Her breath hitched as he give a small squeeze to her soft bum. a wolfish grin appeared in his face "go own.." He said with a grunt and still rubbed her ass. She was shocked and overwhelmed with heat and great pleasure as he was sucking on the spot under her ear. She couldn't take it anymore and she turned her head to kiss Ikkaku but he grabbed her face and made her look in front of her. She was struggling but nothing would help so she carried on. " The way you felt op on me, you head between my legs, it just drove me crazy from the inside", she whispered softly and let out a soft moan as the hand on her butt squeezed some more. Ikkaku moved his hand from her face end let his fingers trial down to her chest..Mizuho stiffened up again as she felt the hand going . Ikkaku felt the crouch of his pants getting awfully tight. She was so small and soft he wanted to grab her and throw her on the bed but he was getting a grip on himself, waiting for the right words to rolling from her soft lips.

"And then..?" he asked as his breath became a little heavier too.

Suddenly, he could feel something rubbing his crouch…he looked down to see a small soft hand rubbing it and he stated to get even more hard, "what do you think you're doing?" he grunted in her ear but not making any move of rejection. He looked to the side to see she was looking at him.

"I think it's the best wayto show you what I've been thinking about…" and gave a little squeeze to his crouch.

Ikkaku picked her up, throwing her on the bed en crawled on top of her. He couldn't control himself anymore, normally he never really felt that way for a woman. The times he had been with a woman, he let them do the work and he would pay them when they were done…but this..was totally different.

He looked in to her eyes, seeing lust and love in them. He kissed her firmly on her mouth invading it with his tongue and tasted every inch of her. *_hmmmm tasted nice* _he thought, It was sweet and tasted like..chocolate? "did you ate chocolate before getting in?" He asked Mizuho and she started to blush a little and nodded. "Hmmm tasted good, let me have some more" he said smirking toward his little pray. Mizoho giggled and surprised him by kissing him very rough.

Ikkaku's hands got to the top of her pink shirt and he ripped it open from the top to the bottom. Mizuho tried to cover up her chest but because she got a nice pair of boobs, it didn't really help to hide them. * _what a jerk, ripping my damn shirt*_ she thought and made a bit of an angry face.

Ikkaku start laughing at her the face she made and Mizuho turned her head in response.

"aaaah don't be mad " Ikkaku teased her by grabbing her boobs and massage them,

"that thing would have ended up in pieces anyways wouldn't it?" he said smiling and lifting an eyebrow. She still looked away angrily but the blush on her face was getting redder then before. He took that as a 'go on' and he stated to kiss het on the collarbone, down towards her breast and licked between the sweet hills of pleasure. She shudder and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to not let out any sounds. He lookup at her from her breast and sneaky removed her bra by clicking open the frond. She squeezed her eyes more shut and let the feeling of the warm wet tongue of her darling licking over het stiffened nipples . he sucked on the left on and fondled her right breast, teasing the nip with his thumb and forefinger. He switch and flicked his tongue across her right nipple owning a moan and a twist of her body.

His dick was now painful hard, he really wanted to free it but he couldn't. He wanted her to free him from his frustration he has been building up inside. He now lay next to her on his side so he had good excess to her body and so he carried on fondling her breasts and sucking on her right nipple (as he lay on her right). He grabbed her hand with his free hand and guide her to his secret place. She was hesitating a bit but then she realized this was an ones in a life time opportunity and pushed his hand away. He stopped suckling and looked at her in surprise. She pushed him on his back and sit down on his stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him with passion, he kissed her back with the same feeling. She started to kiss him in the neck and going down quickly until she started to unbuttoning his pants.

As Mizuho was fumbling with the buttons Ikkaku had a good look at her. *_She's not that repulsing…she's quite pretty… good some nice tits.. wide hips and nice curves, I can get used to this (inner smirk) yeah, I could* _he grabbed one of her boobs and played a little making it harder for her to concentrate. "will you stop that!" she finally said, "fine, fine, just how long are you going to take to unbutton a pants ?" Ikkaku said while laughing. "fin! Oke! you do it!"Mizuho said angrily and sit up and crossed her arms. "oke.." And ikkaku turned the tables again and hovered over her.

He was sitting between her legs and started to unbutton her pants. " see " he said, " not to hard is it" and smirked. He started to pull off her pants, dragging her panties along with it.

"White panties, nice" he said well throwing the pants next to the bed and moved his head down.

He sniffed a little, and dragged his tongue across her pussy.

Moaning she lay a hand on Ikkaku's head and pushed her hips forward. He licked and sucked on her fondles and clit.

He pushed his right index finger first in Mizuho's mouth she sucked on it like it was a dick. He placed the finger on her opening and decided to at another fingers, he made it wet with her own juices and push the fingers inside. She was thigh, he looked at her with a questioning face "are you a virgin?".

"uhu, (nodding) so please be gentle with me.." he turned to her pussy again and as he started to pump his fingers in en out, slowly, he licked her clit. She started to breath more heavy, moans escaped her lips and her inner walls where squeezing down on his fingers. "I-I'm.. I'm gonna…I'm!" She came all of a sudden with a loud scream and some of her juices poured out. He licked it all up, tasting the sweetness of het love juices. It was his turn now. Not letting her catch her breath he un button his trousers and got them on the floor. Mizuho was still laying on the bed catching her breath, until Ikkaku putted his dick in front of her face, grinning he grabbed a hand full of hair "what the!.. huummmm!" he pushed the tip cock in to her mouth, and stop to look at the sight. "common, suck it" he grunted and moved a bit back and forward. She god the point and places a hand on his shaft. As she bobbed her head she pumped her hand in the same rhythm. "kami that's good!" small moans left his mouth, she was like that for some time. He played with her tits tugging her nipples and squeezing them. He let out a load grunt "Aaahgrr" and he came in her mouth, she drank it all.

"hmmm tasty" Mizuho said well whipping of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ikkaku leaned against the wall, smiling a bit, looking at how Mizuho got out of the bed en walk to the bathroom. He heard streaming water and a toothbrush. He got up as well and walk towards the living room. The thee got cold so did the toast… still he was hungry and thirsty and eat and drink everything up what was left for him. Mizuho came walking in the room and took a seat next to him.. they would eat in silence. As Ikkaku was done with breakfast he walked back to his room to get dressed…only to be followed by Mizuho.. he stopped by the bed and turning around "what are you doing?" he asked plain and Mizuho gave him a push. He landed on the bed again and She crawl on top of him.

*_Sign…really what is it with this girl? I just gave here some pleasure and now she's back for more?_*

"Damn Mizu-chan what do you want this time?" he smirked. Mizuho looked with a blank face, she took off the shirt she was wearing ( a big shirt) and was sitting completely naked again. He pushed her softly next to him. " What. Do. You. Want?" he asked her looking a bit serious now.

"I want you.." She said, her feet winging over the edge of the bed.

"Are you serious about this?", she nodded "definitely" and pulled Ikkaku in an embrace. He blushed a little and pulled himself of her. A disappointed look flashed over her face but when Ikkaku started to get rid of his pants, her face cleared up. "don't worry, because it's your first time I'll be gentle…only for this one's" he said grinning again and spread Mizuho's legs. She brought her hand to hear face of embarrassment , and tried to hide behind them. Ikkaku grabbed one of her hands and pinned it above her head. With is other hand he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and push in a little. * _My darling, is going inside of me..oooh Kami!_* It hurts , it hurts like hell but she didn't say a word. Ikkaku felt her squeezing a bit so he stopped. " are you alright?" he asked her with concern in his voice. "I'm oke" she lied, "you can keep going on". Ikkaku pushed further until he could feel her hymen. "Oke here I go" and he pushed with one trust inside of her. In her eyes tears were welling up, she covered her mouth with her free hand and shutted her eyes.

Ikkaku stopped for a couple of seconds… "are you alright? I'm going to move now". She only could nod and he started to move. He grabbed both of her legs pushing them almost in to her neck.

"hnnnuum.." was the only thing Mizuho could say. "damn your tight, I like it!" Ikkaku started to pump harder. ".! yeah keep pounding my pussy!" mizuho said loudly encouraging Ikkaku to move even faster. He started to play with her clit and she loved it all the way. He could feel her wet inner walls contracting around his dick, as she was send over the edge she pulled him with her.

He came deep inside her filling her up with all he had.

He couldn't hold himself any and crashed on top of her. She didn't mind at all and warped her arms around him.

**Couple of hours later…: **

"**DAAAARLIIING! **Mizuho screamed for her front door down on the street.

"Goddamnit woman! Leave me alone oke!" Ikkaku was on his way to 'school'.

"You forgot your lunch darliiiing!" *_sign, can't he really do anything without me?_ *

"pffff… Fine! You bring it to school for me?" He asked wondering if she would.

"Anything for you my Darling!" she screamed back.

And with that Ikkaku left for another day of work….


	3. Chapter 3: talking helps

3 days later...

*SLAM* the door was shut. "sweet heart! Is that you?" mizuho screamed from the laundry room.

"No, it's your grandmother. Of course it's me you dumbass!" Ikkaku screamed back and settled himself on the couch. Mizuho walked into the room " Jezus Christ you don't have to be all grumpy! What the hell is the matter with you? Your underpants to tight?" and put down the dry laundry. Setting up the ironer and the table she turned on the television. "would you please clean your room, because it's a big mess. And we need some shopping for tonight's diner, I ordered my brother to do so, but he never came back from school. So you need to do it wail I set up the table and clean the rest of the house." And she plugged the iron in the wall. "You order me around like some dog, do it yourself! I have nothing to do with this house hold!" Ikkaku grabbed the zapper and switched channels. Letting the iron get hot, she sat down next to him looking a little worried. This was the first time in 3 days he was that grumpy. She could see something was wrong and that he was mad about something. "whats wrong..? want too talk about it?" she tried to put an arm around him but he slapped her away. Standing up he threw his bag in a corner and stomped off to his room. "Ikkaku?.."

*_damn it! those stupid hollows, ruined my day in one blast. I can't believe we lost!*_  
grabbing a candy holder from his upper draw he popped in a pill, mumble ling " i'll make you pay" and his body fell to the floor, and his soul flowing above it. He opened the window and jumped out. Running along the streets he followed his tracker. Along the way ichigo joint him. "Lets kick some hollow ass!" and the both went looking

Ikkaku's body stood up, all wobbly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bending his head, staring at the floor.  
" Darling?...are you oke?.." She walked in without knocking and took a seat next to him. "What's the matter? What happen today?". He only sat there, with his face in his hands. Her hand rubbed on his knee, and the other on his back. "Leave me alone..".Looking even more worried she said "If that's what you want.. I'll go shopping, you stay here and just relax oke? " she smiled softly and pleased a soft kiss on his cheek. She stood up but couldn't get away, Ikkaku had grabbed her hand real tight.. "sweat heart can you let go of me? I want to finish the ironing." His grip was getting even more strong. "Hunny your hurting me, can you please let go.." , He pulled at her arm casing her to get out of balance. "What the hell are you doing!" Falling through here knees, she sat down in front of him. He stood up and grabbed her hair very tight. **"aaaah YOU BASTARD! Let go of me!" **she screamed and struggled but the was no way out.  
She tried to hold on to the doorframe but he kicked her hand away. "**No, NO i don't want this, let go! Let go I tell you!**" He dragged her across the hallway in to the living room. "**IKKAKU! **What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled at him as he picked her up.

Without saying one word, he threw her on the dining table. Showing his face to her, she yelped in fear. Wide eyes and a wicked smile. She had never seen him like this.. She screamed as he ripped of her shirt. He bonded her hands together and tide he up. He head was hanging over the edge of the table, a big gag of shirt was stuffed in her mouth. Her hands bind to the table legs. She tried kicking him but did not succeed.


	4. Chapter 4 still violent at heart

Violent at heart: 

He pushed her skirt up. His fingernails dragging white marks across her skin. Rubbing over her panties, the wicked smile became wider and his eyes narrowed. She couldn't see a thing. She cried softly as he started to push away the soft fabric. She felt his fingers sliding up and down her labia. It felt weird and amazing at the same time. He pushed one finger inside of her wetness. Pushing slowly in and out. Ikkaku chuckled a little, and another finger slide inside of her. The chuckling started to get worse. She felt another finger sliding in. * _This isn't good_ ! _this is not Ikkaku_! SOMEONE HELP ME!* she screamed in her mind.

**With Ikkaku:**

Ichigo and Ikkaku deviated the hollow, who was a pain in the but for them. "i better apologise to mizuho, she's probable worried sick" Ikkaku turned around an ran away. * I hope that stupid body of mine doesn't cause any trouble..*

**With the wicked Ikkaku:**

4 fingers where plugged in to mizuho's pussy. It felt horrible and painful. His chuckles had chanced in small weird laughters. "hmmpffhmmm" whas the only thing she could do. The laugh started to get harden "!" it was so freighting it sounded so crazy, wicked weird. He speeded his fingers and she felt like he was ripping her pussy apart. Al of a sudden..he moved away. But it wasn't over jet. He pulled out the gag, "You fucking dickhead!1 let me the fuck go!". He grabbed her head and plunched his cock deep in to her troth.

"where the fuck is my body! " Ikkaku had entered the room and found out, he had forgotten to lock the door.."now way..". He heard moaning and sniffing coming from the living room. What he saw there surprised him. His body was raping mizuho, and the face he is making, unbelievable. "hmmm shall i go back? Or let her be shut up a little more?" His body bended over and starts liking her nipples, and the, he bit here so hard she let out a muffled scream. "Oke better to get back to the way it was!" And so he moved back in to his body.

"hehehehe how does it feel having a man taking you over by force?" He pulled back and let her breath. "you fucking prick!", Ikkaku shacked his head; "wrong answer!" and pushed his dick back in her mouth. "want to breath?" he asked her evil, and she nodded. "then tell me, do you like being taken by force?", "yes!"she screamed, "now get me of the goddamn table!". "No can do hunny, no can do" he walked around her, and pushed her body up. He felt how wet she was and forced himself into her. "OMG!" and she felt like she could explode, the thickness and hardness she mist was back to her.

He felt her body twist and turned and he started to move faster. "i'm going to fill you up!" he whisper in her ear, "do it, like the little slut i am!" she screamed.

And then the door opened...

Her brother stood there, with bags of groceries. Full of discuss he looked at the pair of bodies on the table. Dropping the groceries he turned around slowly..walking towards the stairs, with the thoughts of throwing him self of a bridge. "can you get off me?" Mizuho asked blushing, sweating and sad.  
"Sure.."and Ikkaku moved away.

"you clean the tabl, I'll go make dinner?" she asked him wail fixing her hair. "why not." He said and unplugged the iron.


End file.
